Mistaken Death
by Jennjennr
Summary: Sasuke finds Sakura in her house, believing she is dead he realized his feelings and confesses them.


**Mistaken death**

* * *

Thunder crashed around the lone figure of a male as he ran through the slowly flooding streets of Konoha. Splashing through the rising mud the figure made his way to the shut tight red door of his former team-mate. A roar of thunder rumbled over head, signaling the coming of a flash of lighting that illuminated the features of the rain soaked male, backwashed by a tremendous crack of noise so intense it was almost deafening. The planes of smooth pale skin showed no sign of flinching under the onslaught of the torrent and furry of Mother Nature, dark eyes and hair reflecting the color of the night sky, his cool calm features and being a perfect blending, one that echoed the mood of the storm. 

Raising one well muscled arm, the male knocked on the red door before him, desperate to receive an answer from the elusive inhabitant the door hid from him. Over the howling wind, he received no answer, desperate; he pounded his fists, and yelled their name. After a moment the door relented to the force of his desperation and opened.

Cautiously he entered the hallway. Looking around he realized that he had let himself in, not the one he was seeking. Felling anger and apprehension, he made his way into the darkened living room and seating area, looking for the familiar brightly colored hair of the one he sought. Nothing made itself apparent to him, but as he walked around the wall and further into the room he saw lying on the floor, the prone body of the one he sought. Seeing that they were not moving and didn't seem to even be breathing he flung himself down beside them.

"Sakura!" He called, reaching over and wrapping his hand around her upper arm, gripping tightly, only to recoil in fear and worry as he felt that her skin was ice cold, matching that of the cold night and the frigid air that had filled the room.

"No it can't be…how?" He stuttered, not believing it could be true, that she could really be lying there in a congealing pool of her own crimson blood.

"I just saw you…how…no." He muttered now desperation to see her, turning to devastation at his inability to save her from whatever fate had taken her life from him so cruelly. It was inconceivable for him to believe that she was gone, he has just seen her not three hours before in the Hokage's office as he was reporting back about his last mission, she had stared at him and not said a word, but had turned and left, leaving him with an awful sense of guilt for ignoring her, even after he had returned, and she had gotten stronger he had ignored her. And now she was laying on the floor, dead.

He knew it was true…that the beautiful pink haired kunoichi nicknamed the Cherry Blossom of Konoha was indeed dead, gone. Her life ended all alone in her apartment with out the fanfare she deserved, without someone there to see her last moments and comfort her.

"Why!" the male was now mad, he was always too late to save the one's he cared for, his parents were the first and now the girl before him. Why couldn't he, no matter how strong he became, protect those who meant something to him? Sure as a seasoned shinobi he had seen his share of death and had been the cause of much heartache, spilt blood and death, but seeing the ashen toned face of the once sparkling eyed female sent him into throws of anguish he hadn't felt since the annihilation of all he had known as a child.

Banging his fists to the carpet near her head, not caring that he was splashing her blood, spilling crimson drops around, not seeing them land on her head, hair and further staining the peach carpet she had laid out upon the floor. The ache in his heart was eating him up, why did he feel this way? Sure she was a team-mate, and sure she had always treated him as if he was some god to revere and love unconditionally, but in his mind he had never really taken any of her devotion any more seriously than as a minor annoyance. So how come he felt as if he was seeing his heart torn out of his body and beating pathetically, spilling ribbons of his life blood as it gave its last few pumps before he faded?

Just seeing her, as she lay there in a silent peace caused him to feel a lump in the region of his heart, telling him that this girl had meant more to him than just the completion of some missions and a minor annoyance. Why had he never seen it before? It was so blaringly obvious…he had fallen in love with the cherry locked medic. Why now of all times had he been hit by it, an epiphany at her death side, how cliché.

Gently lifting her cold hard hand into his he ran the back of it over his cheek, seeking the comfort she gave so freely in life from her, even in death. He lifted his hand then to her face, he gently touched her face; it seemed so unreal, like wax…so cold. Had life ever really touched that pale countenance?

"Oh Sakura…no, you can't have died…I just realized I love you." He said as a lone tear trekked down his pale cheek. Not even stopping himself he gave way to the stream of tears he had held back for so long…weeping openly, knowing no one would burst in on him and ruin his moment of sorrow.

Hearing a sound coming from further in the hall he raised his head from its former resting place beside hers. What was the noise? Had the bastards who did this to her stayed in the house? Were those bastards still here?

Just as he was plotting his sweet revenge for his beloved's death he saw a figure enter the room from the hallway. It was a… humming and…slightly pissed off...

"Sakura?" His voice cracked hoarsely, startling the preoccupied female.

"Sasuke?" she asked…making him wonder if this wasn't all some sick fantasy his mind had conjured up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked angrily. "And why the hell are you holding that damn dummies hand?' she asked going from mad to confused in a matter of seconds staring at Sasuke's hand and how it held the cadaver's so willingly.

"Dummy?" Sasuke asked, seemingly only able to produce one word thoughts.

"Yeah…you know, a cadaver…I am a medic. Don't look at me like that."

"Why the hell would you have a cadaver in your house? Much less one that is a perfect replica of you…sitting in a pool of blood?" Sasuke asked, trying to make sense of his world that had now been turned upside down twice in a matter of minutes.

"Hrumph!" She snorted, "Tsunade thought it would be a crack gift and gave it to me for my birthday. She sees it as some sick joke, 'Here have a replica of a dead you, Have a great birthday!'" She said sarcastically, finishing the statement with a crackled laugh. "She even worked with Kakashi and Ino to get it done, she's quite proud of herself." She grumbled to him, averting her face in her embarrassed anger.

"The…the blood?" Sasuke asked…looking once more to the lifeless doll in a pool of, what he had thought of as blood.

"Blood? What blood?" She asked looking down at him.

He pointed down to the pool of red liquid the cadaver lay in and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh…that," she said, cheeks lightly flushing, she waved a hand in front of her now glowing cheeks. "It was my failed attempt at a red sauce my mom tried to teach me to make…" She trailed off; embarrassed that she had to reveal her inability to make a decent French dish.

"So what," Sasuke asked looking at her skeptically, "You decided it wasn't any good and tried to feed it to the dummy?" he asked, seriously wondering about her sanity.

"No! geez Sasuke…You know me, I'm never one to waste food, so I was eating it here for dinner, even though it sucked, I figured I shouldn't waste the good bottle of red wine it took to make it, by pouring it down the drain, so I served it to myself with some meat…See?" She explained, then turned over the stiff cadaver to show him the fallen dish and spilled meat that he has assumed were actually pieces of her torn flesh…

Feeling particularly gruesome he flushed at the realization that he had jumped to conclusions and glared madly at her.

"So you what, just left it there to rot? Where were you, and why did it even spill…and how did the fricken mummy end up in the middle of it?" He asked; growing irritated at the whole situation…he had made a fool of himself.

"Um…well you see," Sakura began, only to squeal in fear and jump a foot as a crack of thunder sounded and lit up the pale prim room. "The storm!" she gasped. "It scared me, and I jumped, the cadaver was sitting on the couch next to me and as I flung the food up, I slid into it, knocking it into the whole mess…and royally staining my carpet." She said, cursing under her breathe…her anger renewing as she stared at the damage her fear of storms had caused.

"After that, I went to find my vacuum, when the power went out. I've spent the last twenty minutes searching for some way to clean this mess up, and fix the lights…but I don't seem to have any flashlights in this whole house." She pouted in anger looking around the room, half expecting a blue dog to appear and bring her a handy-dandy notebook with clues as to where she had put one of the damn flashlights she know she had bought. Alas no blue mutt came to her rescue…

Looking back to her little intruder she noticed that his cheeks had streaks of water on them.

"Sasuke…? Have you been…crying?" She asked tentatively.

"What?" He asked wiping his cheek with the back of one hand. "No, Sakura I haven't been…crying," He was loath to eve say the word, "If you hadn't noticed its raining outside, my clothes are also soaked…" he broke off gesturing to his wet garments.

Sakura's eyebrow began to twitch, "So…you've spent how long in here studying my dummy, dripping wet muddy water all over my already stained new carpet!" She yelled, shaking him to the core as he realized he had indeed created his own little puddle of cloudy brown water to accompany her red one…and a trail of dark brown prints mapping his path through her house; as he saw all this he saw his life flash before his eyes…she had already been miffed at him for his behavior the last oh seven or so years, only to come into her house uninvited and mess up her new carpet…he was dead.

'_Why did I think I loved her?' _he wondered as he ran through the rain, dodging bolts of lightning, and her furious fists as well.

"Sasuke you bastard get back here so I can kick your ass you prick!" Sakura yelled, her after work clothes completely soaked from the pouring rain as she continued to chase the sole surviving Uchiha, vowing to make him the last one to ever walk the earth.

Abruptly he stopped causing the livid woman to smack her nose into his firmly packed back. "Ouch, you dick what the hell did you stop for!" She asked soothing her smooshed appendage. Looking up at him she saw in his eyes, in a brilliant flash of light, an odd look of acceptance, before he took her in his arms and crushed her lips to his in a wet cold kiss.

Sakura's eyes turned into proverbial saucers as she realized she was kissing the-_the_ Uchiha Sasuke… the one she and eighty percent of Konoha's female population had spent the last ten years having wet dreams over. He was kissing her. In the middle of a raging storm no less…Talk about romantic. Realizing this could be the only chance she got, she kissed him back with all she was worth, allowing his tongue to push past the seal of her lips and discover her mouth and tongue. They played a sword fight with their tongues till they had to stop or drop from lack of oxygen in their inflated lungs. Breaking apart they stared at the other, panting heavily.

"What the fuck was that?" Sakura asked staring at her dream man come true, wet and kissing her…why was she asking again…?_ 'Take me I'm yours!'_ she wanted to yell, and almost did until he drew her close again and placed his forehead atop hers.

"Because, I've realized that, no matter how much I think you are weak, no matter how annoying you are, no matter how much you try to kill me or drive me crazy…that…" he broke off pouting cutely at actually having to say it, "That… I… I love you." He finally spat out. Quickly sealing his lips once more to hers, and tasting her sweet mouth, more to shut her up than to seal a vow, man could she run at the mouth if you let her…but seeing as her mouth was currently filled with his dominating tongue, she wasn't going to make a noise…and he wasn't going to complain.

Later that night at his house, deciding hers was a lost cause…she didn't even know what a fuse box look liked, never mind where it would be in her place…they lay in each others arms, both wearing a pair of his pajamas and now toasty warm and mostly dry, she looked up into his eyes and asked:

"So…when did you finally realize you loved me?" she looked up at him, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"When I realized you were dead…" he replied, not really looking her in the eyes.

"What…dead?"

"The mummy…I though it was you…and you were dead, I felt…hurt. Then I felt I didn't really want to live in a world where you weren't there to make me want to rip out my hair…I realized it was love." He said slightly smugly and slightly sheepish, but Sakura wasn't listening…

"What you think that that fricken wax doll actually looks like me!" She yelled; mad at being compared to a slightly smooshed wax copy with bad hair.

"Hey don't bad mouth the doll, after all it was the first girl I ever admitted my love for…" he chortled lightly smirking at the hilarity of it all, he had told a cadaver -a doll people practice medical procedures on- that he had loved it, while it was sitting in a pool of messed up booze sauce.

Not caring that it was actually kind of sweet his confession and the whole episode, she only saw that he thought she looked like a damn doll.

"Sasuke you jerk!" she yelled smacking his head, and aiming for more she may have gotten some more damage in if he hadn't pulled out his new defense against her…a kiss.

Sealing their lips he smirked at his new fate…loving Sakura.

* * *

A/n: Ha sorry I just had this idea pop into my head one night...so yeah here it is, hope you all like it and please fell free to review and tell me what you thought of it. 

Hmm, now I had best go and work on the next chapter of _All of one and one for all._ :D


End file.
